Four Pregnant Fairies
by ActionLovingGal
Summary: Fairy Tail always has some crazy adventures. How about 4 pregnant mages? Add in being hormonal, sexual and emotional and even a bit of insanity filled guild and... Ta Da! Another day at Fairy Tail! Watch out people! 4 big bellied beauties headed your way! NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza and GaLe. Review! T to be safe.


**Author's Note: Hello there! This is a new story that I had thought of long ago. Now that I've typed it, you can enjoy it… If you do enjoy it.**

**Okay, I won't talk anymore. Just enjoy and please, please, please REVIEW! Thank You!**

**Fairy Tail does not belong to me!**

-Only just the Beginning-

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" screamed a feminine voice in the guild.

Natsu froze and slowly turned as he began to sweat profusely.

"Y-yes, dear?" he asked as he gulped.

There stood Lucy Heartfilia, no wait, now she known throughout the whole Fiore kingdom as Lucy Dragneel, wife of the famous Salamander, Natsu Dragneel.

She was tapping her foot impatiently, eyes glaring at her husband with her arms crossed over her chest, right above the medium sized swell of her stomach. Yes, she's not only married but pregnant now.

"Didn't you promise me a new book this morning?" she asked with her voice showing 'You better have remembered it or else'.

Natsu nodded his head slowly. Still shaking with fear and he was about to apologize and tell her that he would get it as soon as he was finished with his snack when suddenly another female voice screeched into the air, causing the already stunned guild members to paralyze in fear.

"JELLAL FERNANDEZ!"

Jellal, who was calmly drinking a cup of tea at the bar, froze with his cup barely touching his mouth with his eyes wide with fear.

He turned just in time to see a red haired woman with a medium swell on her belly, stomping up to him with a glare set solely on him.

Erza Scarlett was now, Erza Fernandez, the brave and powerful wife of the ex-criminal, Jellal Fernandez.

She didn't wear her armor anymore since well… she's pregnant too.

"I found THIS in our room!" she yelled when she reached him and shoved a pink shirt to his face.

Jellal blinked in surprise as he took the shirt from his wife's hand and stared at it.

"Have you been sleeping with someone behind my back?!" the Titania screamed again. Her body seeming have a dark purple aura surrounding her.

Jellal shakily shook his head and laughed nervously.

"Honey, isn't th-this _your _shirt?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Are you stating that I'm _lying_?!" Erza fumed. "How dare you! I gave you everything you wanted and needed. And _this _is how you repay me?"

The red haired mage suddenly had tears in her eyes. She started to shake and sniffle uncontrollably.

The guild watched in awe and fear. They had never seen Erza so vulnerable before but they were still scared of what a sad Erza could do too.

Heck, they were even afraid of a _happy _Erza. She will hug you so tight or slam you to her metal armor but even if she wasn't wearing armor anymore, they were still scared of her strength.

'_Poor Jellal' _they all thought.

Jellal started to panic, his sweet darling was about to burst out crying.

If she was in control and back to her usual self, she will definitely KILL him for letting her shame herself and not do anything to stop her.

"Hey! Shut up, _trash_-a-nia! I was talking here!" a voice yelled out.

All the other guild mates gasped and turned to the still fuming Lucy.

She was glaring at Erza with much annoyance clear on her beautiful face.

Erza stopped sniffling and turned to Lucy, eyes no longer filled with tears but a fire in her eyes.

"What did you say?!" she yelled out.

The blonde and the red head glared at each other, a spark of anger electricity flashed between their narrowed eyes, indicating that 'It's about to get ugly here'.

But before they could say anything at each other or even move a muscle, another feminine voice called out.

"Hey! Shut up over there, I'm trying to read here! Sheesh!" Levy groaned out in annoyance.

Levy Mcgarden or now known as, Levy Redfox, wife of the former Phantomhive mage, Gajeel Redfox, had been trying to read a new book her husband had just gotten for her and with the noise of the two other pregnant female yelling and screaming, she just snapped.

Hm?

Oh yes, she's pregnant too.

"What was that, _tiny_?" Lucy asked, her eyes now glaring at Levy.

Levy stood up with hooded eyes as she stomped her way to Lucy and then finally lifted her head up, eyes narrowed with a clear frown on her petite face.

"Oh, so you wanna have a go, _blonde bimbo_?" she asked, threateningly.

Lucy gasped in out rage. And glared at her blue-haired best friend.

"Just cuz I'm blonde, doesn't make me a bimbo!"

"Well, just cuz I'm short, doesn't make me tiny!"

The two bookworms glared menacingly at each other, making their fellow guildmates who were near them to flee elsewhere. Anywhere so they can avoid being in the middle of the crossfire of the about-to-begin-battle.

"Stop this nonsense! Juvia hates it when friends fight! Pleeeeeeease just stoooooop!" a crying voice yelled out from the front door.

Gray Fullbuster had just arrived with his wife, Juvia Locksar, now known as, Juvia Fullbuster. Juvia had been a lot teary lately, maybe it was because she is a water mage but nobody really knows. All they know is that, Juvia can now cry in just the drop of a hat. She's just as pregnant as the other three were.

Erza glared in Juvia's way as the blue-haired rain mage walked to them with tears flowing heavily down her eyes like a small but over loaded waterfall.

"Juvia, this does not concern you! Go back to Gray! I have my own problems right now!" the red head shouted.

Juvia shook her head as more tears started to waterfall down her face and on to the huge puddle developing on the floor at her feet.

"No! Juvia hates it when Juvia's friends fight! The boys are different but the girls are Juvia's only female friends Juvia has ever had!" the rain woman cried out, holding her hands to together.

Erza's eyes softened and her angry face turned to one of understanding.

"I know, Juvia. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did," she said.

Juvia nodded as she wiped her still falling tears.

They both hugged, despite their big bellies causing a few distances apart.

And while the two of them were comforting one another, let's get back to the two wives of the two male dragon slayers of Fairy Tail.

Scales started to appear on both women's face and arms.

Yes, scales.

Suddenly Levy jumped back, despite her big tummy, and yelled out "Iron Dragon's: Roar!"

Lucy smirked evilly, showing off her fangs.

She also jumped back and yelled' "Fire Dragon's:Roar!"

The two swirls of metal and fire clashed together and a loud sound blasted out from both attack as the two females struggled to let their powers keep their attacks going.

Their fellow guildmates were unable to run for cover fast enough so they were hit by both attack's wind that blew them to the walls of the guild's building.

Even Juvia and Erza were blown away.

Gray and Jellal dashed as fast as they could, and caught their wives before slamming their backs on the hard walls of the guild.

That hard and painful impact plus the heavy, HEAVY weight of their pregnant girls, caused them to flinch every time they moved a muscle.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Control your wives, you idiots!" the two men yelled out above the sound of metal clashing with fire.

Natsu was already heading to the battlefield with Gajeel right behind him, the iron dragon slayer had been sitting next to Levy when she suddenly walked away from him and towards the Celestial Spirit mage.

"We know!" the two replied back, angrily.

Lucy and Levy had scales on their whole bodies now.

Levy had dark gray colored aura surrounding her, as well as some scraps of metal flying around, similar to Gajeel when he was in battle.

Lucy had a bright orange, red and yellow aura around her with flames surrounding her figure, incinerating anything it came in contact with, similar to Natsu when he is in battle.

Yes, the two of them can use or copy any moves their husbands can do.

That was one of the many perks of being a mate to a Dragon Slayer.

They can even have scales on their skin when they're mad, have fangs in their mouth and even eat the elements their husbands used.

"Lucy!"

"Levy!"

They both ignored their husbands as the locked their own fists together.

Gajeel and Natsu froze.

No, not that attack!

"Lucy! How about we can go clothes shopping for a whole day! What'da ya say?" Natsu shouted out desperately. Sure he hated shopping but he would do anything to save his wife from ever using _that_ attack.

"Levy! I just heard there are some new books coming up at the book store, we can get any latest book you want. And I promise NOT to complain on how long you look for the perfect book to bring home!" Gajeel yelled out desperately too. The two women may have been able to withstand their husband's magic but _that_ attack required more experience.

The two women immediately cut off their magic and turned to smile at their husbands, the air no longer swirling around them.

"Really?" they both asked happily as if they weren't about to kill each other.

"Yes" said both Dragon Slayers.

The two women cheered and looked at each other.

"Lu-chan, I'm gonna find you a good book as a 'I'm sorry' present", Levy said to her best friend.

"And I'll find you a good dress… maybe some new lingerie too. As an 'I apologize' gift" Lucy winked at Levy, causing her to blush but laughed as well.

And so, they walked to the bar, happily laughing together. They would go shopping with their husbands later on.

**Time skip-A few hours later…**

Natsu sighed as he sat down on the chair of a table along with three other guys.

Gray, Jellal and Gajeel sighed tiredly as well.

The pink haired man looked up tiredly at each one of his fellow male guild mates before asking tiredly.

"How're you guys holding up?"

Gray rubbed his face tiredly.

"Juvia's been crying a waterfall a lot lately. Literally!"

"Erza's been threatening to kill me about uhh… around 50 times now. She thinks I've been sleeping with some other woman when it has been actually _her_ clothes she's been finding in our room," Jellal muttered as he had his chin on the table.

"Heh! Try having the Shrimp chasing you around, threatening that she will spell out 'Water' on you just cuz you forgot to buy her some food she wanted", Gajeel stated with a snort.

The other males stared at him in a strange, confused way.

"What? Water makes me rust, you idiots!"said the Iron Dragon Slayer, angrily.

At their friend's explanation, then they understood.

"What about you, Natsu?" Jellal asked as he still had his chin on the wooden table.

Natsu groaned.

"I've had my ass burned by Lucy, Loki suddenly appearing and punching my gut, Aquarius hitting a huge tsunami at me, Aries's wool bomb hitting me on the face, Sagittarius shooting arrows at me, Virgo suddenly digging holes so that I would fall in them, Gemini copying me just to get on my verves, Taurus swinging his axe at me, Cancer tied my hair up with ribbons, Scorpio shot me with sand while I was eating and Capricorn suddenly showed up and explained that they were all just following Lucy's command because I forgot to make her a fire meal"

The fire mage slumped down. "And this is only the first month," he muttered.

"Just the beginning" Jellal stated with a sigh.

"-of another day as a Fairy Tail mage" Gray sighed.

"Another one of the crazy things that only happen to Fairy Tail mages" Gajeel sighed.

"Just another day in Fairy Tail" the four men sighed out, tiredly.

**Sorry, that's all I got for now. I will not be updating until my exams finish on November and December, next year. Please Review for now and be patient! Thank You!**


End file.
